Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $89.9\%$
$89.9$ percent = $89.9$ per cent = $89.9$ per hundred $89.9\% = \dfrac{89.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{89.9\%} = 0.899$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.